Falador Party Room
This article is about the Falador Party Room. 'Catacombs of Hell' redirects to the Jagex Lite Forum instead of here. Falador Party Room, otherwise known as the Beggar's Guild, or PUT IN DRAGON PUT IN DRAGON PUT IN DRAGON is an unholy laggy abomination of mankind where every single noob camps 24/7 in the hope of OMFGRUNE DAGER IM RCH!!!!!!111111. The two main worlds are World 103 and World 131, as both Free-to-Play worlds are still being cleaned after a mountain of level 10s simultaneously pissed themselves when a generous pitying person put in a Rune Chainbody. "The job description never mentioned this!" - Party Pete The main concept is this players put in all their unwanted trash, even some fairly decent items if they are quitting/pissed out of their eyeballs/as bored as shit (but not bored enough to play a different game, thats addiction for you), then pull the lever to the side of the trash box Party Chest and watch in interest as 200 players run around popping balloons like penniless Victorian children scrabbling for coins in the sewage. Occasionally, a big drop will happen. Now I know according to a noob, someone chucking in a unwanted mithril mace is like the Euro-Millions on crack, but I'm not Z3z1m4Pk3r59, I'm Stormy Times who is greater than every other player of RuneScape ever, and there's proof on this page to show it. (Get to the point Stormy) This drop can be worth around 4M, which usually contains about a million coins, maybe a set of barrows or some assorted dragon items, which attracts EVERY single person to the Party Room like a sledgehammer is drawn to Leona Lewis' skull. The result is about 500 people in a small room, enough spam to supply a whole street of filthy cafes for a year and enough lag to DDoS Google twice over. Eventually, the dust will settle and the drop will be over, and unless a severe case of reverse Sod's law has kicked in, you've got nothing, but then again so has the next guy, who happens to be the Z3z1m4Pk3r59 I mentioned earlier, and is now swearing his head off because someone took that pair of Dragon Boots that obviously were his as soon as they were put in the chest. Fuck's sake, they even had his name on too. Griefing Like Blast Furnace, the vast majority of the users of this area are extremely volatile, and even a single minor disruption is enough to create a shitstorm of spam, flaming and frenzied rioting. However, Jagex support the griefers, as there is a way to generate a massive pile of worthless chest-filling crap at high speed. Party Pete sells a pile of afros, because afros were around in Medieval times where RuneScape is apparently set in. You can buy them for 50 gp each, which means that filling the entire chest with spam, crashing a incoming 1M drop along the way costs you less than you'd get from randomly killing a Green dragon. Once people clock onto the fact that afros are invading their life source Party Chest there'll be a massive wave of OMFG NO SPAM!!!!!11111, some NO SPAM@@@@@@@@@ and maybe a little bit of AAAARRGGGHHH I QUIT RUNESCAPE@@@@. Category:Minigames Category:Undesirable Locations